


Which Direction? - Interactiv Fanfiction

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interactiv OT5 Fanfiction - The stroy starts out with the boy hanging out at the venue for one of their shows, being bored as ever. But starting from there it’s up to you to decide how the story will continue! Click on the links to make decision and see where the story will take you. - Maybe you can even find the Larry and the Ziam kiss I put in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Direction? - Interactiv Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid the links don't work properly on here. just copy & paste them. They're gonna take you to my tumblr blog and they work just fine on there, so just continue playing/reading there. Thanks! xx

The boys were sitting in the green room of the venue for their show tonight, lazily sprawled all over the couches and gazing at each other in boredom. It had been rainy all day and despite their lack of movement and activity they all felt tired and exhausted and it was just another lazy day afternoon.

“Guys, I’m bored.” Louis said after a while of silence, scratching his tummy as he flopped over on the couch, digging his face into Niall’s legs he used as a pillow. The Irish lad grumbled a little under Louis’ weird shifting movement but didn’t push him off.

“Hmm, me too.” Zayn muttered in agreement.

“What do you wanna do?” Liam asked, lowering the book he had been reading – really, he was reading a book.

“Let’s get food.” Niall said right away, making an effort to now push Louis in order to get up and probably sprint out the door to find the nearest source of food.

“Not hungry.” Harry disagreed, stretching lazily. “Let’s stay in. Watch a movie. Get some rest. We’re gonna be bouncing up and down on stage all night long anyways.”

“Talking about that..” Liam chipped it, closing the book now completely and turning his full attention towards their conversation. “Maybe we should practice some more. You know, run through the routine a couple of times.”

“Liam, no.” Louis advised him, grumbling unhappily at the lack of Niall’s legs as a pillow now.

“Food. Food. Food.” The Irish lad chimed happily from the other side of the room, his hand already on the door handle.

“You coming?”

Click here, if you want to grab food with Niall. (http://stolemyheartfanfiction1.tumblr.com/private/45493199839/tumblr_mjr792onRr1rfi5y2)

Click here, if you want to stay and be lazy with Harry. (http://stolemyheartfanfiction1.tumblr.com/private/45493281469/tumblr_mjr7chYT0e1rfi5y2)

Click here, if you think you should go practice some more with Liam. (http://stolemyheartfanfiction1.tumblr.com/private/45493309144/tumblr_mjr7dlSZa31rfi5y2)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would mean a lot. xx


End file.
